


What Now?

by stormiesstories



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Spin, Brian's kicked out, Prompt Fic, Vince is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-06 20:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormiesstories/pseuds/stormiesstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A sidekick's fondest wish suddenly comes true, but it turns out to have terrible consequences.</p><p>Summary: Vince finally convinced Dom Brian was bad news and now he’s gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you happy now?” Mia glared. “Brian didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“Mia, he’s a cop! He was ruining everything!” Vince argued back. 

They were standing in the middle of the living room of the Toretto home. Vince had finally convinced Dom that Brian was going to bring them a whole bunch of problems in the future. The day before Dom had thrown him out, out of the house, garage, and the team. Dom’s reasoning? Brian was disappearing too often and keeping secrets. 

“You have no proof of that! You wouldn’t even give him a chance! Just, stay away from me for a while Vince.” WIth that, Mia stormed up the stairs before Vince could respond.

He just snorted and turned to look at the others in the room. Jesse wouldn’t meet his eye and Leon was shaking his head. 

“Don’t tell me you agree with her!” 

“Hey man, he didn’t do anythin’ wrong. You just didn’t like how he looked at Mia.” Leon answered before heading outside, Jesse following quietly. 

Vince huffed and made his way to his room in the basement.

~*~

“O’Connor! What the hell happened?” Agent Bilkins demanded the moment he caught sight of Brian coming through the door.

“What do you mean, what happened? It’s _your_ fault in the first place!” Brian accused. 

“What are you on about? _My_ fault? How is this-” Bilkins started yelling.

“Hold on a minute. Now, lets just calm down for a minute.” Tanner interrupted. 

He managed to guide the two furious men into the kitchen and out of the direct sight of the rest of the task force. Tanner leaned against the counter while Brian paced a short distance before turning and doing it again. Bilkins puffed up, crossing his arms and taking up as much space as he could in the narrow area. 

“Brian, what happened? I thought you were doing good with Toretto.” Tanner was trying to keep this as calm as possible. His question got Brian to stop pacing.

“Vince managed to convince Dom I’m something not good. He doesn’t know for sure I’m a cop but he’s very suspicious. I don’t know what he told Dom, but when I couldn’t give him the answers he wanted, Dom threw me out.” Brian dragged his hands roughly through his curls. 

“What answers did he want?” Bilkins was back to demanding.

“Where I was going all the time. He followed me the other day and watched me get arrested. I didn’t have a good enough reason for why I could get out without help but was still sleeping at Harry’s. He almost followed us here but got stuck in traffic.” The pacing restarted.

“How the hell is that my fault? It sounds like you couldn’t think on your feet, not a good trait for someone trying to earn their detective badge.” 

“All the goddamn phone calls all the time. Being summoned here, even when I told you on the phone there’s no new information. How about the fucking backstory you wrote me _without telling me what it was!_ Dom had suspicions the moment he started bringing up these so called ‘facts’ about Brian Spilner and I was confused! I managed to convince him I wasn’t expecting him to find out so fast but what the hell!” Brian was definitely in a hostile mood.

“Brian-” Tanner started.

“No, if this op fails, it’s _his_ fault, not mine.” With that, Brian stormed out of the house. 

Tanner sighed before turning to Bilkins, “He’s right you know. Have you ever been involved with an undercover op before?”

Bilkins just glared and huffed to his office.

~*~

A few months passed. Dom and the team stopped the heists just in case Brian really was a cop. They waited for the heat to die down. Race Wars were fast approaching and they were getting ready. 

Dom was in the garage late one night, wanting to work on his Mazda without the rest of the teaming hanging around. He was replacing the O2 sensor attached to the exhaust manifold. He was turning toward the work bench to grab the new sensor when his eye caught on the car in the corner. Half covered with a dust cloth and parts stacked around it, Dom couldn’t help but stare at the nearly completed Supra. 

Memories flashed through his mind, Jesse’s excitement at a real challenge for once, Brian’s grin when he delivered it, the conversation between the two of them about Brian and Mia’s date that never happened. Just two days after that conversation, Brian was out of their lives. 

No one had heard from Brian. Dom had been asking the other street racers questions about his whereabouts but no one had any information. The others assumed Dom was looking because Brian had walked out without a word. Dom didn’t correct them. He had convinced himself he was just making sure the cops weren’t creating more problems for any of the racers.

Vince was still being a smug bastard about Brian being gone. It’s been getting to the point where no one wanted to spend any time with him anymore. Mia hadn’t spoken to him since their fight, Jesse won’t spend more than five minutes in the same room with him. If he was honest with himself, Dom would admit his best friend was becoming a problem, always running his mouth.

Dom just let out a sigh and went back to working on his car. He just finished tightening up the sensor when he heard an unknown car pull into the lot out front and a door slam closed. He grabbed a rag to clean his hands as the stranger approached the open bay door. 

“Sorry, we’re closed for the-” Dom turned to send them away. The moment he caught sight of who was at the door, a stone dropped in his stomach. “What do you want?” he growled. 

“Nice to see you too Toretto. Where’s Brian?” Tanner walked up to the much taller man. 

“What do you mean where’s Brian? I haven’t seen him since our fight months ago. Why you looking for him?” Dom crossed his arms and scowled at the Captain. 

“He told us what happened and took off. I let him go so he would cool down. When no one heard from him in a few days, I went to check his apartment. He was gone, as was his car and a few necessities. He left his badge behind.”

“So he really is a cop,” Dom muttered.

“Was.”

“What?”

“Was a cop. The day we found out he took off, the chief had him declared a fugitive. There’s a manhunt going on for him nationwide.”

Dom looked surprised. “How come we haven’t heard of this manhunt?”

Tanner removed his glasses and started cleaning them on his shirt. “It’s being kept quiet. You aren’t the first undercover case Brian was on. He has a lot of enemies out there and we didn’t want to bring attention to him.” 

“And you thought I would know where he is?” 

“I was hoping he came to you first but clearly I was wrong. Good day, Mr. Toretto. And good luck with your race.” With that, Tanner turned and walked away, leaving Dom to question who Brian really was. 

~*~

It was midnight when Dom got a call from an unknown number a week later. 

“Yeah? Hold on, I can’t hear shit.” Dom answered. He made his way through the party and out the back door. Tonight was a good night for the team. “What do you want?” He growled.

“Mr. Toretto, I believe we have something to talk about. Or should I say someone?” A smooth voice answered. 

“Who the hell is this? What are you talking about?”

“Our mutual friend suggested I call you. He seems to think you can help.”

“Who is this friend?”

“A Mr. Brian O’Connor. He’s landed himself in some trouble.”

You still haven’t answered my first question. Who the hell are you?”

“Carter Verone.”


	2. What Now? Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian made it to Tarpon Point to rescue Monica and arrest Carter. Or so he thought. And who else is here? That car looks familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple requests to continue so here it is!

~*~  
Just as Brian was about to hit the eject button, his passenger spoke, “Take the exit for Tarpon Point.”

“Tarpon Point? There no airstrip on Tarpon Point!” What the fuck is going on?

“Who said anything about an airstrip?” Enrique shit Brian a smart before looking back at the road. 

Shit! Brian radioed the change in plans to Roman before doing as instructed. He took the indicated exit and the car was silent as they approached the turn off.

Enrique directed him to the private dock, smirk still plastered to his face. Brian made the last turn onto the dirt road and came to a stop directly in front of Carter. Another of Carter’s men gestured with a gun for Brian to step out of the car. 

“Any idea how the feds got the idea to storm my jet at the airstrip?” Carter asked in his smooth voice.

Brian shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

“Huh. Where's the rest of the money?” Three black duffle bags were dropped at Carter's feet. 

“The other car.”

“The other car? And where is the other car?”

Brian knew this was no time to be cheeky but he couldn't help himself, “Had to stop for gas.”

Carter snorted and turned back to his yacht. He gestured for Monica to be brought over and watched her approach. When she was standing next to him, he stroked her cheek before grabbing her chin in a hard grip. “Customs agents are getting so pretty, aren't they?” He released her before shoving a finger in her face, “Eleven months. Eleven months before your first mistake. Within a week you ruined everything.”

Monica panicked and looked to Brian for help out of the corner of her eye. Brian just shook his head and turned away.

One of Carter’s men grabbed her arms and manhandled her over to the car before shoving her into the trunk and slamming the lid. The man with the gun and Enrique grabbed the bags of cash and headed to load them on the boat. 

Carter stepped toward Brian until they were almost nose to nose. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, the roar of an engine could be heard. Brian turned at the familiar sound. 

~*~  
“You still haven't answered my first question. Who the hell are you?”

“Carter Verone.”

“The same Verone that runs the Miami race scene?”

“So the LA Street King has heard of me?”

“What the hell has the Buster done to get in trouble with you?” Dom stepped off the back porch and made his way toward the barn and his dad's car.

“All my racers pay a kickback when they win. The ‘Buster’, as you call him, has not; and from what I've heard, he's been winning every race he's in. The others here call him Bullet.” There was a clinking of ice in a glass as Carter paused before continuing, “There is also the matter of him managing to avoid every one of my attempts of communication.”

By this point, Dom was in the barn and leaning on the Charger’s fender. “What does any of this have to do with me?”

“I know you're looking for him. Yes, word has spread even this far in our circles, Mr. Toretto. I know you aren't looking for him just because he took off. My offer is this; come out here and lead Brian to me. We can share him and I will take care of you both, completely.”

“Say I agree to this, what about my family?” Dom scrubbed a hand over his face. Why am I even considering this?

“They won't be staying with us but I'm willing to help with some living expenses at first. You could either close the store and garage or hire employees and rent out the garage.” Carter's tone changed, almost like he was laughing at Dom pretending he hadn't already made his choice.

Dom sighed before crossing his arms as best he could while still on the phone, “I can be there in a couple days.”

“And your family?” Carter was definitely smug now.

“Let me meet you in person before I decide if this plan of yours will actually work. Then I'll tell them.”

“Good. I'll see you in a couple days.”

Dom heard the dead air of a call being disconnected. He sighed again and put his phone away. Turning to leave, he gave the hood of the Charger a quick pat before stepping out the door and pulling it closed.

~*~  
Brian turned at the familiar roar and caught sight of the last car he ever expected to see again. The red RX-7 pulled to a stop next to his blue Yenko and Dom stepped out..

“Dom?’

“What have you gotten yourself into this time Buster? I didn't realise it was my job to clean up after you, too.”

“Why are you here? What mess? I'm trying to fix what I did in LA.” Brian took a step toward Dom before stopping and backing up. Straight into Carter.

Dom stepped up as Carter wrapped his arms around Brian's waist. Carter dropped his head on Brian's shoulder and murmured, “He's here because I called him, Corazon.”

Brian tilted his head towards Carter while keeping his eyes locked on Dom, “How'd you keep him from me, Carter?”

It was dom's turn to look surprised, “The Buster ain't actually in trouble, is he?”

“No, it was my idea to invite you in. I just thought we were waiting until we left the country first.” At that, Brian shifted to look at Carter.

“I wanted to surprise you Cirazon. You deserve it after what you had to do. We have to get going though, the feds will be here soon.” Carter unwrapped his arms and headed to the yacht.

Brian held out a hand to Dom, “You coming?” 

Dom glanced at his hand before looking back into Brian's smiling face. He didn't even think about it, just took the two steps and locked their fingers together.

“So, where we goin’?”

**Author's Note:**

> It got away from me for a bit in the end but there it is.
> 
> I haven't worked on a Mazda RX7 so I'm not positive of the location of the first O2 sensor on the engine, or even if it is on the engine. I couldn't find that with a little research (not that I tried very hard).


End file.
